


Stained Glass

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Romantic Fluff, spoilers for ch 394
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: Sakusa thought everything about Ushijima was delicate.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 167





	Stained Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I've been on the UshiSaku train since this whole time skip started and now that Furudate-sensei's given me something, I'm gonna fucking take it. So thank you, Furudate!
> 
> This was also written very quickly, so if there are mistakes, let me know.

Sakusa’s eyes and fingers were clenched tightly as his final gasp was stolen from him. Breathing heavily, he turned his face away and burrowed it within his pillow, taking a moment to catch his breath, only for someone to tilt his chin back forward. He felt a gentle puff of air tickle his cheek and unconsciously smiled as their lips met, far too soft for people like them. They broke apart with a lingering sigh and Sakusa finally opened his eyes to see Ushijima staring back at him.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

Sakusa hummed, leaning in for another kiss. He reached up to cup his boyfriend’s cheek, wanting to pull him closer, and for a moment, Ushijima indulged him, reaching up to hold his hand there. But all too soon he pulled away, placed a kiss on his palm, and went off towards the bathroom. The sound of the water running reminded him of his current state and his nose wrinkled automatically when he caught sight of the white splatter painted across his stomach.

Disgusting.

Sakusa was starting to feel uncomfortable when Ushijima returned, warm wet towel in hand, and he sighed with relief. With more delicacy than was expected from the ace, Sakusa watched with hooded hazy eyes as Ushijima wiped the sweat away from his face and forehead, catching the soft scent of the lavender soap. He gently wiped down the rest of his body, starting with his arms, moving down to his legs, and then his chest. He cleaned up his stomach last, knowing that his boyfriend thought it was pointless to do that first and then essentially dirty himself again by cleaning the rest of him, different side of the cloth or not. He then carefully removed the towel they had laid beneath them beforehand. He placed both within the laundry hamper before washing his hands once more and returning to their bed.

Ushijima pulled Sakusa close to him, limbs entangled, and Sakusa only barely managed to pull up the covers over them when Ushijima relaxed. Nothing was said between them, but the kiss Ushijima placed upon his forehead, like a petal in the rain, said it all. Sakusa snuggled closer to him still and silently watched as Ushijima’s eyes drifted close.

Normally, after a night like this, Sakusa would have been long gone before Ushijima was even halfway done with cleaning him up. But though he was tired, he still found himself wanting to stay up for a bit longer and carefully reached for Ushijima’s hand. He looked up to see if he had awoken him, but Ushijima’s face remained calm and he turned his attention back to his previous task.

Though dark, Sakusa didn’t need to see to know exactly how they looked. He has studied and experienced them for long enough to know them better than his own. He traced a finger on the back, finding the small line of raised skin that he knew was there: a scar he received from when he was younger and accidentally bothered his uncle’s cat. He followed its path until it disappeared and guided him towards his fingers, long and thick, and he inhaled sharply as he recalled the memory of them inside of him only a while ago. His nails were kept short and clean, meticulously kept, a sentiment that Sakusa related to greatly. He turned the hand over carefully, feeling the rough calluses against his own identical ones and though his own hand was large too, he couldn’t help but feel dwarfed within Ushijima’s. He softly snorted at the thought of that. Their hands, both built for strength, meant to be their weapons upon the court. Sakusa has seen plenty of the times the amount of damage Ushijima could create with his hands, both on and off the court, and yet, when he thought of them, only one word came to mind.

Delicate.

Perhaps it is because of his memory that he is biased, but Sakusa can still clearly recall when he caught sight of Ushijima pulling out a handkerchief to dry his hands. He was already entranced by the appearance of the handkerchief alone, but to see an ace of his caliber gently wipe away the water, carefully fold it up, and then replace it within his pocket, Sakusa knew he was gone. Strong as he may have been, Sakusa would only ever recall that memory of soft hands when it came to Ushijima and when they had finally gone on their first date, Sakusa could only remember feeling elated at how he was correct when Ushijima held his hand, thumb rubbing gentle circles upon the back of his.

Even in moments when proof of his power was prevalent, Sakusa could only see him as being delicate. Being rivals on the court, Sakusa has been on the receiving end of his boyfriend’s spikes and serves before, and he knew well of his strength by the bruises upon his hips and wrists as well. But even in those circumstances, Ushijima was gentle. He carefully checked Sakusa’s wrist afterwards, turning them over within his warm hands as he examined them for any injuries and then massaged them, always finishing them off with kisses. The bruises that marked his body after sex were also checked, tracing over and connecting them like constellations before finishing those off with kisses as well, a whispered apology accompanied each one as if Sakusa hadn’t been the one to ask for him to be rough.

Sakusa smiled softly at the sentiment and looked up at Ushijima again, still deeply asleep. He nodded to himself before lacing their fingers together and letting sleep overtake him as well. He sighed softly as he drifted, lost within his memories.

Yes, definitely delicate.

And when they came together again the following morning, as Ushijima went to clean them up, Sakusa’s hands reached for his, pulling him back down.

“Leave it,” he whispered, laying them back down. “Leave it.”

Confused, Ushijima still complied and pulled him close, softly, gently. Sakusa couldn’t even bring himself to sigh, not wanting to break this moment, as they stayed within the early rays of the morning. Letting go of his disgust, Sakusa could only recall the feeling of large hands upon his back and waist.

Warm.

Comforting.

Delicate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this!  
> [Reblog this story.](https://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/619040061090152448/stained-glass)  
> [Retweet this story.](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot/status/1264699347406643200?s=20)
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot)


End file.
